


【悠俊】警察先生

by Lilyumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyumi/pseuds/Lilyumi





	1. Chapter 1

01  
无聊……  
目标人物一直坐在吧台边顾着和时髦女郎调情，搞不好今天也不会有动作。中本悠太晃晃手里的酒杯，余光留意到遥遥注视着自己的视线。  
看起来还没成年的男孩支着手肘撑着脑袋，专注地盯着中本悠太的方向看。  
搞什么……中本悠太回想一遍自己可能引起怀疑的地方，最后打开前置摄像头看了看自己的脸。  
长太帅了？  
还没来得及想明白，对方已经端着杯子朝自己走了过来，在目标人物起身离开的同时，挨着自己的身边坐下。  
“警察先生，”男孩手里的匕首抵着中本悠太的腰侧，刀尖划破了外套，隔着一件衬衣散发着寒意，“不好意思，今天晚上就只有我来陪您了。”

02  
被莫名其妙地停了职，中本悠太烦躁地打开门后突然发现灯亮着。  
沙发上坐着那个男孩，朝中本悠太摆摆手还笑了笑，“晚上好。”  
中本悠太下意识地伸手去摸枪，只摸到一片空荡荡。  
抬头的时候男孩手里的枪口正对着自己，“欢迎回家，中本先生。”

03  
“我没地方去了，”男孩像是很放心中本悠太，在他举起双手之前就把枪收了起来，中本悠太准备晚饭的时候又在身边打着转，“就只知道你家地址。”  
“我现在也不是那里的人了。”男孩摊开手，“何况你也被处罚了。”  
中本悠太把菜刀切得砰砰响，实在没东西泄愤了才转过脸来问这个不速之客，“你叫什么？”  
“黄仁俊。”  
八成是编的。中本悠太自顾自煮方便面，一旁打着转的人自觉没趣灰溜溜地要走。  
“黄仁俊。”中本悠太又把刚走出两步的人喊回来，“给你煮方便面行吗？”

04  
吃过了简单的一顿饭，中本悠太从冰箱里拿啤酒出来，又特意给看上去未成年的人拿了瓶可乐。  
中本悠太刚坐下，就被拽过去，抱着脖子亲上嘴，没了二氧化碳的糖水沾到嘴唇上，渗进口腔里。  
“很好，没毒。”所谓的未成年拎着可乐，拿着中本悠太的电脑打起游戏来。  
中本悠太后知后觉地想起来自己看完网站忘了退出。

05  
黄仁俊洗完澡只能披着中本悠太的衬衣，松松垮垮还开着领口，一打开门却发现男友衬衫的主人举着那把枪对着门口。  
“那就是个打火机。”洗过头湿漉漉的黄仁俊低头拉了拉领口，扯了一下下摆挡住光溜溜的大腿，“你裤子太大了，我穿不上。”  
“我还发现了这个，”黄仁俊抬高手给中本悠太看手心里那个小玩意，认真地问，“这个是做什么的？”

06  
被打开开关的电动小玩意塞进里面的时候黄仁俊眼睛里就开始噙着眼泪，高潮后眼泪干脆啪嗒啪嗒掉个不停，哭得中本悠太以为自己把实际上刚过完成年生日的人搞疼了。  
“太欺负人了……”  
黄仁俊抽抽鼻子，结果因为哭得太累了，在清理的时候睡着了。

07（？）  
不应该相遇的两条线，是因为命运的玩笑才纠缠到一起的。  
三个月后的一天，中本悠太第一次觉得扣下扳机的动作很难。  
—END—


	2. Escape

“好无聊……”  
黄仁俊把腰靠在沙发扶手上，抬起腿用脚蹬了一下沙发另一头盘着腿打游戏的人的膝盖，看对方没反应继续他的战斗，又蹬了一下。  
中本悠太有游戏打，给自己留个接收不到多少节目的电视，这不是欺负人吗。  
眼见着中本悠太丝毫不为所动甚至还皱起眉头打得更加入迷，黄仁俊索性起身往中本悠太身上趴，“悠太哥，要不我们一起看电影嘛。”  
被膝盖上趴着的温度分了神，中本悠太把已经结束的游戏丢到一边去，斜靠在沙发上看着还趴在他腿上装可怜的黄仁俊，“想看什么？”  
他看到那双藏在黑色鬓发后面的耳朵从尖上开始慢慢因为兴奋而变红，感觉到了些许的不妙。  
电影刚开始的时候黄仁俊还能和他一人占据一半沙发镇定自若地喝着可乐看电影，略显阴森的背景音乐响起来之后，他听到旁边隐隐约约有衣服摩擦的声音，到了电影高潮的部分，身边意料之内扑过来一个人，瑟瑟发抖抱着他的手臂还死死圈住生怕被他甩开，中本悠太努力地往沙发边缘靠，黄仁俊还挤得更紧，连带着脚也勾上来缠住他，恐怖片里的尖叫声在这种你争我斗的时候听起来反而使人发笑了。  
躲无可躲，中本悠太抬手把单薄的窄肩圈住，把反倒愣了一下的人抱进怀里。  
乌黑顺毛的脑袋抬起来眨眨眼睛看了看他，低下头顺势窝在他胸口，紧紧抓着他的手看完了剩下的电影。  
电影结束后中本悠太立刻从黄仁俊和沙发之中站起身，说了声去洗澡就进了浴室，打开花洒三分钟后又叹了口气，推开门朝外面喊黄仁俊帮忙把内裤拿进来。  
没这么个人根本就不需要考虑不穿内裤走到房间的不便了。中本悠太一边等着一边悻悻地想。  
手上拎着他的内裤的纤细少年手臂从门打开的缝里伸进来，手上的青色胎记在灯光下比平常还明显得多。中本悠太把内裤拿走，那只手臂还卡在门缝里，黄仁俊的声音在外头被水雾蒙起来听得不清不楚，中本悠太又问了一遍。  
“你还要拿别的吗？”  
“不用了谢谢。”中本悠太等着那只手臂抽出去就急急忙忙地把门关上，“砰”的一声后他又有点担心自己是不是对黄仁俊态度太莫名其妙了点。  
他闭上眼睛把花洒打开，冷水浇在头上时眼前浮现出灯光下更加纤细白皙的手臂。

洗过了澡把浴室让给黄仁俊，中本悠太就先躺到了床上看着手机里同事提起最近的案件，思考着看了一会，就感觉到床铺晃动着往下陷了一点。  
他把手机移开，刚洗完澡的湿漉漉的人双手撑着床，悬空着趴在他身上看着他。  
他也一动不动地看回去，湿漉漉的人的眼神就晃了晃，最后闭上了眼睛，俯身靠近他，试探着摩擦他的嘴唇。  
手里的手机被随手搁到一边，中本悠太抬手摸着黄仁俊的脑袋，又握住后颈，张开嘴示意黄仁俊也把舌头伸出来。  
含着身上的人的舌尖时，中本悠太能感觉到黄仁俊不自觉地抖了一下，他的双手顺着黄仁俊的脊背往下滑，摸到短裤后从下面把手伸了进去，捏了把被内裤裹着的屁股。  
被亲着的人“唔”了一声，抬了抬屁股试图躲开那只手，中本悠太便故意又从光着的大腿往上摸，黄仁俊挣扎两下没能逃脱，脑袋又被亲得晕晕乎乎，干脆松开支撑的手臂叠在他身上，在那双手又捏着屁股肉的时候象征性地趴在他身上晃晃。  
被中本悠太翻了个身反压到床里的时候黄仁俊还红着一张发懵的脸，他直接把手伸进衣服里揉着黄仁俊的腰，避开那双眼睛，低下头亲吻脖子和裸露出来的锁骨，另一只手摸到短裤里，伸出手指按揉着那个地方，明明白白地表现出即将侵犯这里的意味。  
被再次揉着股间的触感吓得黄仁俊缩了缩，那双手臂试探着搭上他的肩膀，他停下亲吻的动作，把黄仁俊翻了个身摆出跪在身下的姿势。  
那双溜溜转着的眼睛盯着一动不动的床头，乖乖的撑起腰配合他，短裤和内裤都被褪到膝盖，黄仁俊抬起腿让它们继续在他手里从膝盖褪到脚上再被丢开，撅着屁股安安静静地等着。  
中本悠太从床头摸出来润滑剂和安全套做准备，涂好了润滑的手指插到里面时原本就不算放松的身体绷得更紧，他放慢了动作，手指在里面打着转抠抠挖挖，另一只手及时地在黄仁俊被揉到敏感点时捞住了往下塌的腰。增加手指的过程里，中本悠太时不时碾过那个地方，圈在手臂的腰跟着他的动作颤抖，而后又被双手握着固定住，一片湿的股间蹭着成年男性的阴茎。  
阴茎抵在股缝里的画面惹得嘴里有些发干，中本悠太舔舔嘴唇，试着把顶端顶在被扩张过的入口，慢慢把自己塞到黄仁俊身体里。  
太紧了……他不得不停下来安抚紧张到开始不停发抖的人，把疼得软下去的小东西握在手里，尝试着让它兴奋起来，同时不动声色地把自己插得更深一些。  
阴茎全都进入里面后，中本悠太松了口气，身下刚刚还僵硬的身体已经放松下来，温暖柔软的内里裹着他，他伸手摸着因为弓着腰而显得更加瘦弱的脊背，俯下身抱着黄仁俊，亲吻啃咬着肩膀的同时开始一下一下地往里面顶弄。  
被又咬又干的人只是第二次经历人事，低垂着头，双手死死揪着枕头被单，随着中本悠太的节奏不受控制地闷闷叫着，黏糊糊的液体往下流时下意识地把跪在床上的膝盖并起来，又立刻被握着大腿根用力掰开，没了力气支撑几乎要趴到床上，下一秒又因为突然的一顶磕到床头，疼痛的一瞬间“啊”地叫出了声抱住头。  
中本悠太停了下来把自己抽出去，在黄仁俊困惑地转过头来看他时把人抱到腿上，面对着面握着黄仁俊的腰往下坐，把还硬着的阴茎又尽数塞回去。  
也许是这样姿势带来的刺激更大，黄仁俊的呼吸突然急促许多，低着头眼神朦胧地看着中本悠太，被往上顶的时候圈着年长者的脖子寻求一点安全感，喉咙里断断续续的呻吟和床板的嘎吱声响配合着。  
中本悠太躲开那双眼睛，托高黄仁俊的身体咬着青少年突出的喉结吮吸，向上插着柔软紧致的内里时被绞得更紧。  
肩上的手胡乱地抓着自己，中本悠太估计是黄仁俊快到高潮，把怀里的人仰面躺着放回床上，压着大腿根稍稍把人折起来困在身下，揉了两把已经吐着精液的地方便堵上了出口。  
被阻碍射精的初学者蹬着脚试图推开他，被阴茎一顶只能仰着头大口喘气，中本悠太加快了抽插的速度，在射精前松开了禁锢着黄仁俊的手，埋在抽搐着绞紧自己的身体里射在安全套里。  
高潮过后他才有余裕注意到抽噎着掉眼泪的黄仁俊，后悔自己欺负一个孩子的手段太过分了些，那双手臂却圈上他的脖子，被弄得乱糟糟的脑袋靠在他胸口，抽抽嗒嗒地抱紧他。  
他揉了把胸口的脑袋，伸手把灯关了。

想着超市离家不远，中本悠太带上黄仁俊出门的时候索性走着去，没开上车。  
结账的时候中本悠太突然想起安全套用完的事，指了指柜台旁边的货架示意黄仁俊伸伸手拿一盒，看了一会货架后黄仁俊转头问他要拿哪个，中本悠太顾着把其他东西装袋，随口说了句你喜欢哪个拿哪个。  
话说出口他突然意识到语言的暧昧，抬头看发现小孩在收银员的打量里红着脸，看也不看随手拿了一个放到收银台上。  
中本悠太忍着笑意，把收银台上的那盒东西又拿起来放回架子上，另拿了一盒替代上，拍拍垂着不看他的脑袋，“得拿这个。”  
回去的路有一段偏僻了点，黄仁俊拎着塑料袋子跟在中本悠太身边，地上的影子在路灯下挨挨挤挤时远时近。  
脚步声是突然出现的，随后他就听到身后什么东西敲到头上的声音，转过身的时候黄仁俊捂着头靠在墙上，旁边是一群拿着棍子的人。  
在思考之前身体先一步把黄仁俊拉到身后挡住，晃过灯光下的一瞬间他瞥见暗红色的液体从黄仁俊捂着额头的手下往下流淌，血腥味淡淡地蔓延开去。  
来不及考虑遇到的是什么人，中本悠太先看看四下有什么能用的东西，没能找到任何工具后先丢开了手上的塑料袋，躲避着先上前攻击的几个人，试图从其中一个看起来好对付的手上夺下棍子，争斗之中一声巨大的枪响把所有人都定住了手脚。  
黄仁俊眯着被流下来的血蹭到的眼睛，一只手还高高举着，手枪的枪口朝着天空。  
那只手垂下来，对着其中一个离中本悠太近的人举着枪，手指按在扳机上。  
“三，二……”  
在中本悠太身上压制着的力量立刻撤走，几个人骂骂咧咧地快速跑远了。  
“都忘了收走你的枪了。”中本悠太几步跨过去搀着黄仁俊，把被敲了脑袋的小孩背到背上，想了想还是选了原本回家的路，再把黄仁俊放进车里，开上车找了家诊所。  
等待的时间里黄仁俊闭着眼靠在他肩上，中本悠太捏了捏手臂尝试让黄仁俊保持清醒，听着医生教训时低着头唯唯诺诺地答应，所幸不是大事，上了药贴上纱布就放人离开了。  
小心翼翼把黄仁俊放到后座坐好，中本悠太坐上车往家的方向开，一边开着车一边打开电台，想起后座昏昏欲睡的小孩又关上，安安静静地在夜晚里只有稀疏几辆车的马路上开着。  
离熟悉的地方越来越近的时候，中本悠太放慢了速度，看了看四周。  
暗处聚集着的人影突然进入了他的视线。  
中本悠太保持着原本的速度直直地往前开去，路过原本该进入的大门。

往前开了不知道多久后，中本悠太找了个看起来可以停车的地方停了下来，拔下钥匙的时候仿佛连带着把一身的力气也抽了出去。  
“我们先在这里等一下，天亮了再……”他转过身原本想安抚此刻可能会感到不安的黄仁俊，却看到那双眼睛一片清明地看着自己，轻轻地点点头。  
“……醒了就好。”中本悠太开了门钻进后座，脱了外套披到黄仁俊身上，顺便把车门也锁起来，“困了就休息，回家会叫你的。”  
“哥。”  
从攀上手背的那只手开始，他被缠绕住。  
车里的灯坏了，中本悠太在极微弱的路灯余光里去摸记忆中曾经落在车上的安全套，夹在指间往回收手的时候从缝隙里滑落，掉进一片黑暗的空间里。  
“别找了，”动了情喘息着的人拉住他的手臂，手臂绕到后背，抱着他把仍然有些发晕的脑袋靠在他肩上，“……悠太哥。”  
扩张不够，他把黄仁俊抱得更紧密一些，抽出插入的动作缓慢许多，肩膀在黄仁俊牙齿间感受着同频率的疼痛。  
带着情色意味的喘息和呻吟充斥着狭窄的车内空间，黄仁俊抱着他的脖子索吻，他的脸贴上粗糙的纱布和湿漉漉的发尖脸庞，汗水混合在一起淌过脖颈流进衣领里，偶尔被舌尖拦截住，作为眼前人的一部分被吞咽入喉。  
他要抽出黄仁俊的身体里时被抓住了手臂，他弯下腰亲着那双湿透的眼睛把那只手掰开，最后从旁边拽了些一直备在车上的面巾纸射在上面。  
蜷缩着躺在后座上的人疲惫得不愿多动一下，中本悠太把自己拽下来的裤子又穿回黄仁俊腿上，裹好衣服再把人扶起来在椅子上坐好。  
看起来没什么大碍的乌黑脑袋靠在他身上，握着他的手突然开口。  
“哥。”  
“……怎么了？头疼还是冷？……很快就能回家的，很快。”  
“不是……”他的手臂被抱住，“这样就行了。”  
—END—


End file.
